


So we got married

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bottom Logan (X-Men), M/M, Top Logan, Top Scott, Verse Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: During a mission, Scott and Logan pretend to get married but Bobby accidentally brought in the real minister.
Relationships: Bobby Drake & Scott Summers, Hank McCoy & Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men) & Kitty Pryde, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Scogan Secret Santa 2020





	So we got married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyrsdayschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrsdayschild/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Ram!

“FUCK!” Logan growled as he got dressed in a tuxedo in his bedroom.  
Scott was done, putting on his suit. “Logan, it’s only for a day. We are only pretending to be married to a fake minister so we can draw out that mutant hater. After that, we can go back with us hating each other’s guts.” He dusted his jacket. As he looked at Logan, he had to admit that the feral mutant looks really good in that black suit. But sadly, his feelings for him are only one-sided. He already accepted the fact that the older man doesn’t like him that way.  
Logan glared at Scott. “Why us?”  
“Because we both pulled the short straws.” Scott pointed at his collar. “Your tie is crooked. It needs to be adjusted.”  
“It’s fine.” Logan crossed his arms.  
“Logan, come on.” Scott got close enough to adjust the feral mutant’s tie.  
“Slim, I’m going to punch your fucking head.”  
Scott sighed as he wondered if his heart could survive the fake wedding. “Don’t worry, I already bought a few bottles of your favorite whiskey, ready for you to drink. Think of it as your reward.”  
Logan snorted.  
“Hey, I’m taking one glass, too. Do you think that I want to remember this as well?” Scott walked away from the angry Logan. “I’ll be back, I need to talk to Bobby.”  
“Don’t hurry back!” Logan sat down on his favorite chair.  
“Yes, dear,” Scott said, rolling his eyes as he heads out of Logan’s room. He looked around for Bobby but at the same time, he grumbled about how the mission might fail due to their so-called chemistry. He sighed. “Bobby, where are you?”  
“Scott?” Bobby responded.  
“Where are you?” Scott was still looking for his friend. “Bobby?” He followed his voice to the source. He saw him in the kitchen eating a sandwich.  
“I got hungry, trying to find an actor for us.”  
“It’s fine. I’m grateful for helping us at the last minute.” Scott patted Bobby’s back. “Did you find one?”  
“Don’t worry about it, Scott. I got a fake minster ready!” Bobby announced. “He’s by the gazebo, waiting for the happy couple.” He smirked.  
“Okay, thank you again.” Scott sighed as he got out of the kitchen. “Now to find Hank.” He was trying to find the scientist while he tried to calm himself down mentally. The first place that he went to was the laboratory but for once, Hank wasn’t there. “Maybe, he’s in his bedroom getting ready like he supposed to.” He mumbled. He took a walk around the mansion, searching for his other friend.  
“Scott?”  
Scott stopped once he heard Hank’s voice.  
“Your best man is right here, ready for your fake marriage Scott.” Hank approached his best friend.  
“Thanks, Hank.” Scott patted the blue-furred mutant, on the shoulder.  
“I didn’t expect this to happen.” Hank smiled. “I always hope to see you and Logan happy together.”  
“Remember, it’s fake, Hank.” Scott reminded him, rolling his eyes.  
Hank whispered. “I know you wish that it was real.”  
Scott looked around and was happy that nobody was around to hear that. “Hank!!!”  
“I’m joking, Scott.” Hank pointed out.  
“Yeah, I’m glad that I didn’t call Warren over.” Scott rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t like Logan. Can you imagine his reaction if he finds out about this fake wedding?”  
“Wise idea.” Hank agreed.  
“Alright, I’m going to see the fake minister now.”  
Hank nodded. “I’ll see you within an hour.” He heads out, leaving Scott by himself.  
Scott spotted a portly white man dressed in a black shirt and pants, sporting a minister collar by the gazebo, as Bobby said... “Excuse me?”  
The man smiled as he spoke. “Hello!”  
“Hello, my name is Scott Summers.” Scott held out his hand.  
“Yes, the young man told me about you and your fiance, Logan.” The minister paused. “Does he have a last name?”  
“He does. His name is James Howlett but he prefers to be called Logan.”  
“I’m Pastor Conner.” Conner smiled. “I have to admit that it’s my first time in a place like this. It's a beautiful estate here. It’s good to know that there are places for mutants to be at peace.”  
“Umm….” Scott was speechless. He made a mental note in his head that the actor was really good at his job. “Thank you, Pastor Conner.”  
“If you prefer, you can call me Conner.” Conner gave Scott a warm smile.  
“Okay, Conner. Do you need anything?”  
Conner shook his head. “No, Mr. Summers but thank you.”  
“No claws, Logan.” Kitty reminded him.  
Logan scoffed. “I know, I know.” He was annoyed about this situation. He was glad that neither Kurt nor Ororo isn’t here to witness this. They both went out on a different mission. The last thing that he needed was them making fun of him and Scott.  
As the time came, everyone was in their place for the fake wedding.  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this other man in holy matrimony," Conner spoke with a grand tone.  
Both Scott and Logan didn’t pay attention to what Conner said as they were looking for the wedding crasher. They pretend to look at the minister but try to keep an eye out for the maniac.  
“Now I pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss your spouse!”  
Scott sees Logan scowled before he leaned forward. As he was about to kiss his fake husband, they heard a loud voice.  
“YOU STUPID FUCKING MUTANTS!!!”  
“Oh, my word….” Conner was speechless.  
“Excuse me, Conner but can you please duck?” Scott whispered. “We don’t see you hurt by that madman.”  
“Certainly, Mr. Summers.” Conners went on his knees and crawled away until he was hidden safely.  
The wedding crasher held up a shotgun. “Time…”  
“Oh, good!” Logan unsheathes his claws and begins to attack the wedding crasher.  
“Should you stop him?” Kitty asked Scott.  
“I would but he got married to me, unwillingly,” Scott stated. “Even though it’s a fake marriage, it did piss him off. Let him blow off some steam.” He winced as he watched Logan give the crazed human a hard punch on the leg. “That one was with his claws out.”  
Kitty had to agree. “Oh good thing then, you guys aren’t having a honeymoon.” They watched Logan beating the crap out of that mutant hater until Hank stopped him.  
“Scott, I got him!” Hank held the unconscious crasher up.  
“Mr. Summers or do you prefer Mr. Howlett?”  
“Summers…” Scott was confused.  
“Ah, you’re keeping your surname.” Conner smiled. “I admit that you and your new husband are really interesting.”  
“What are you talking about?” Scott raised his eyebrow. “We’re not married.”  
“But you are, my child. I did perform the ceremony.” The minister spoke. “Despite our genetics difference, I’m happy to do it.” He smiled. “You two didn’t kiss but the lord works in mysterious ways.”  
“Wait… are you real…”  
A dark-skinned man wearing a priest robe came up to them. “Excuse me? Are you Bobby Drake?”  
“Yes, how can I help you?”  
“I’m so sorry that I’m late. There was so much traffic from the studio.”  
“Wait… who are you?”  
“You hired me to fake perform a marriage.”  
Bobby’s eyes widened. “And you’re a real minster.”  
“Yes, I am an ordained minister, Mr. Drake.” The minister wondered. “Why are you surprised now? You asked me to marry a loving and very interesting couple. I have no problem assisting you.”  
“Thank you for helping us, Conner.” Scott gave out a weak smile.  
Conner nodded as he gave out a half bow. “I’m happy to help you, Mr. Summers and your husband. Unfortunately, I have to head out.”  
“It was nice meeting you. I’ll show you to the door.” Scott escorted Conner to his car. “Thank you again.”  
“It was no trouble. If you ever need help, I will aid you much as I can.” Conner nodded. Then he got in his car and left.  
Scott was amazed that Conner was a kind human but he can’t focus on that. He had a new husband to talk to or possibly sedate once he broke the news about their new married status to him. “Fuck.... Why do I like a man whose temper rivals an active volcano?”  
“Okay, who’s going to tell Logan about this?” Hank stated.  
“I’ll do it.” Scott sighed.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m used to his anger, especially towards me.”  
“Sorry but thanks, Scott.” 

Scogan went to Logan who retracted his claws. “Logan, we need to talk.”  
“What Slim?” Logan barked.  
Scott raked his hair with his fingers. “You might want to sit down for this news.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Logan crossed his arms. “I’ll be fine, just spill it out already!”  
“Alright…” Scott took a deep breath. “The man who performed the ceremony for us is a real minister. Pastor Conner is a real ordained minister. We’re really married.”  
“Say what?” Logan’s jaw dropped.  
“We are married, Logan. I’m your husband.” Scott repeated, hoping that Logan doesn’t sense his real feelings.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” Logan yelled.  
Scott groaned. “It was a mistake, it’s nobody’s fault.”  
“It was Bobby’s fault, wasn’t it?” Logan crossed his arms. “Wasn’t he supposed to hire and pick up the fake one?”  
“It was an honest mistake.” Scott sighed. “Anyway, it happened.”  
Logan let out a loud growl. “Where’s that fucking cooler?”  
“It’s in my office. I’ll get it.”  
“I’ll be in my room.” Logan walked away from Scott, loosened his necktie.  
Scott heads off to his office. As he gets in, he sees a scared Bobby.  
“Sorry, Scott. I didn’t know.” Bobby nervously spoke.  
Scott patted Bobby on his shoulder. “It’s fine, you didn’t know that he was a real one.”  
“Thanks, Scott.” Bobby smiled, weakly. “So what are you going to do now?”  
“I’m going to talk to my husband about a divorce while trying to avoid being stabbed by his claws.” Scott sighed. “But first, I need to print the divorce papers from online.”  
“Good luck, Scott.” Bobby waved as he exited Scott’s office.  
“Thanks.” Scott started to look up online for divorce papers.  
Meanwhile, in Logan’s bedroom, Kitty and Logan were talking to each other. “Are you okay, Logan?” She asked as she sat next to him.  
Logan blows a smoke ring. “Yeah, I guess.”  
“You should talk to Scott.” Kitty patted Logan, on his arm. “And who knows? Maybe it would help you out.”  
“With what?”  
“I think you know what I am talking about here, Logan.” Kitty smiled. “Scott is dense but it doesn’t help that you don’t talk at all. So talk to him!” She left, leaving Logan with his thoughts.  
“Yeah right…” Logan scoffed. It was quiet until he sensed Scott was by his door.  
“Logan?”  
“Get in already, Slim!” Logan yelled  
Scott walked in with a decent size cooler. He noticed that Logan no longer was wearing his jacket and tie. He had them on the floor.  
“I get it, Logan. You’re mad that we’re married.”  
Logan didn’t respond to him as he took the cooler from Scott. He opened it and retrieved the chilled alcohol. He was impressed that his so-called husband got him the good brand, instead of the cheap stuff.  
“There should be a basket of snacks and two glasses as well,” Scott stated. He saw that Logan gave him a look. He shook his head. “I wasn’t planning to drink here. I thought you might share it with Kurt or Ororo. All I just want is one glass of whiskey.”  
Logan opened the basket in the cooler to pull out two glass tumblers. He closed the lid of the cool container so he could use it as a makeshift table. He placed the whiskey and two glasses on it. He poured himself and Scott a glass of the amber liquid. “Here…” He picks up his own glass and sat down on his chair.  
“Here are the divorce papers.” Scott handed Logan the manilla envelope.  
Logan took them from Scott. “All I have to do is sign them.”  
“Yes. I already signed my part and it’s your turn.”  
Logan didn’t say anything. All he did was to continue on drinking his whiskey.  
“Logan?”  
Logan once again didn’t respond.  
“If you’re not going to talk to me, I’ll leave.”  
Logan didn’t respond to Scott.  
“Okay I’ll get it, I’m gone.” Scott sighed as he headed to the door.  
“Slim!” Logan let out a small sigh when he saw Scott stopped moving. He quickly jumped up from his seat so he could embrace him from the back. “Slim, I’m angrier at myself than you.”  
“Logan, what are you talking about?”  
“Kitty was right, I should talk to you about this.” Logan scoffed. “Fuck, I was hoping if I ever confess, it would be different.”  
“Logan, wait… do you like me?” Scott pulled away so he could face Logan. “Are you serious here? Do you really like me?”  
“I…” Logan simply nodded.  
“You like me…”  
“YES!!!”  
Scott was speechless.  
Logan felt his heart was filled with fear of rejection. “Scott, say something.”  
“Hahaha….” Scott laughed instead.  
“It’s not funny, we’re talking about something serious here,” Logan growled as he was fighting the urge to punch his so-called husband.  
“No, it’s not that. I’m laughing at myself, not you.” Scott sighed, calming himself.  
Logan was getting confused. “You got to explain yourself, Slim.”  
“I didn’t expect you to like me back. We do argue a lot but from you, I don’t mind.” Scott spoke, calmly as he can.  
Logan was stunned. It took a while for him to comprehend what’s going on. “Wait.. are you saying that…”  
“Logan, I feel the same way.” Scott blushed. “I love you but I didn’t bother saying it because I thought you don’t like me.”  
“I do like you, Slim, in my own way.” Logan kissed Scott, on his forehead. “Hey, I thought the same for you.”  
“Well… I guess that we should communicate more.” Scott leaned against Logan. “I’m used to dealing with telepaths.”  
“Now you have me, Slim.” Logan wrapped Scott in his arms. “If you want to talk, we can do it a different way.”  
“Oh?” Scott’s tone was full of curiosity.  
Logan put his arms down. He walked toward his bed. As he sat down, he took off his shirt and pants. He tossed it aside. “Come here, Slim!”  
“Yes, my husband!” Scott removed his own clothes. All he had on was his birthday suit. He laid next to Logan.  
Logan drew circles on Scott’s flat stomach.“You know we didn’t kiss as we supposed to at our wedding.”  
“So kiss me, Logan…” Scott smirked. “As Conner said before, you may kiss the spouse.” He received his first kiss with Logan. He moaned and allowed his husband’s tongue to slip into his mouth. The more they kissed, he secretly admitted that he was glad that they didn’t do that in front of Pastor Conner. The poor minister wouldn’t look them in the eye if he sees this. Soon he was losing his breath. Finally, they had to stop. “Man… if you kiss like that….”  
Logan smirked. “Is that your way of saying that you want to have sex?” He nuzzled on Scott’s neck.  
“Yes, I want you to fuck me silly…” Scott moaned.  
“The things that you say to me, Slim.” Logan kissed on Scott’s collarbone as his hand went down between his husband’s legs. He grasped on the hardened shaft. He was impressed by the size. He had the urge to have that in him now.  
“Logan…. Please…” Scott pleaded as his cock was being stroked by Logan’s warm hand.  
“Wait, Scott…” Logan placed his free hand on Scott’s thigh.  
Scott stared at Logan. “What’s wrong? You don’t want to have sex with me?”  
“I do but I want to try something with you?” Logan reassured Scott as he squeezed his hard prick.  
“Oh?” Scott’s voice was a peak with curiosity. “What is it?”  
“I prefer to be top but for you, I don’t mind being a bottom.” Logan kissed Scott. “I did before and it’s not my favorite. But for you, I’ll do it.”  
“Really?” Scott blushed.  
“Come on… fuck me, Scott!” Logan growled.  
“Yes, Logan.” Scott kissed Logan, slipping his tongue in the feral mutant’s mouth. He moved his mouth down to his husband’s chest.  
Logan grunted when Scott sucked on one of his nipples while his hand gently pinched the other one. “Damn it!!!” He cried when he felt his husband took a bite of it.  
After a while, Scott switched to the other nipple and gave the same treatment.  
“Hmmm…. Let me get my hand wet for you..” Scott was about to put his fingers into his own mouth.  
“Wait…” Logan had stopped Scott from wetting his own fingers.  
“What’s wrong?” Scott was confused.  
Logan grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled it toward his mouth.  
“Wow…” Scott blushed as he saw Logan covered on his fingers with his mouth. He moaned when the older mutant lapped on them.  
Once Scott’s fingers were heavily coated with saliva, Logan pulled them out. He sees Scott shocked and even more aroused.  
“Do you like my tongue on you, Scott?” Logan teased.  
“Logan…” Scott blushed but focused on putting his hand between Logan’s legs. “I’ll tell you that later but right, I want to touch you.”  
“If you say so, Scott…” Logan jumped when Scott’s finger touched his private area, mostly his hole.  
Scott circled his wet finger around Logan’s asshole. “Jumpy, aren’t you?”  
“Shut up!!!” Logan snarled. “What are you waiting for, Scott? Stick your fingers in me now!!!”  
“And you asked me so nicely.” Scott inserted one of his digits into Logan’s hole.  
“More…” Logan received another finger in him.  
Logan arched his back as he felt Scott’s long fingers drumming in his tunnel. He gasped when one finger was stroking on his prostate. “Fuck!!!!”  
“Hmm… I need to hear that again.” Scott had two of his digits stroking that spot. He enjoyed seeing Logan squirming because of his fingers. “Are you liking this, Logan?”  
“Fuck, your fingers….” Logan growled. “Scott, you’re really good at fingering but I need your fucking cock now!!!”  
Scott simply smiled. “Yes, my dear husband.” He removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard penis. “Like this?” He rubbed Logan’s pucker with it.  
“Yes!!!” Logan grunted.  
“Maybe I should get a condom first…” Scott teased.  
Logan glared at Scott. “Don’t you dare move and leave me like this!” He cried when he got penetrated by him. “Fuck…”  
“I don’t think you mind if I start it rough,” Scott commented as he was enjoying the feeling of Logan’s hugging his cock.  
“Don’t care as long that you fuck me right, Scott.” Logan chuckled. “Well… what are you waiting for?”  
“Nothing…” Scott shrugged as he started to move his hips. He planted kisses on Logan’s forehead.  
“Don’t start slow here! Just go for it, Scott!” Logan wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck.  
“You ask for it.” Scott started to move at a hard and steady pace. “Kiss me…”  
Logan had no problem, fulfilling that command from Scott. They shared a passionate and loving kiss until someone pulled away.  
“So fucking tight here…” Scott grunted as he pounded on Logan’s ass.  
Logan gasped, he practically dug his fingers into Scott’s back. He held onto his husband while being fucked. “ Again, Slim…”  
Scott thrust into Logan, hard and right on his prostate.  
“Damn…..” Logan grunted. “Fuck, Scott...” He groaned when Scott sank his teeth on his left shoulder. “Harder!!!” He barked. Once he got what he wanted, he yelled out his husband’s name louder than he expected. He growled with each thrust that delivered into him. He was loving every moment of it. He didn’t expect to come first but did. He didn’t care about that. All he thought was about Scott and his cock ramming into him.  
Scott finally climaxed into Logan. He fell in his husband’s arms. “Man… that was... "  
“That was fucking amazing…” Logan finished Scott’s sentence. He played with his husband’s soft hair. “Fuck, Slim. If I knew that you could do that, I would go after you instead of Jean.”  
Scott laughed. “You would flirt with her anyway.”  
“Yeah, but we could do a threesome, no us bickering but just sex.”  
“Well, I have no problem with us bantering.”  
“Really?” Logan smirked. “Why is that, Slim?”  
“You’re so cute when you’re angry.” Scott kissed Logan’s cheek.  
Logan squeezed Scott for a brief second. He let out a laugh. “The feelings are mutual.” He spoke, softly.  
Scott got up and grabbed something from the floor.  
“Hey, come back here.” Logan was annoyed that Scott took off but understood why he got up when he saw the manilla envelope.  
“So this?” Scott holds the divorce paper which Logan sat up and shredded with his claws in front of him.  
“What are you talking about? I don’t see it.” Logan smirked, making his claws retreat. “What about you, Slim?”  
Scott smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Logan’s lips. “Right, I don’t see anything but you and our new life together.”  
“Same, Slim.” Logan kissed Scott, back.  
Scott nestled next to Logan. “I guess that we should tell our friends that we’re going to stay married.”  
Logan poked Scott, on his thigh. “HEY!”  
“Yes, my husband?” Scott replied.  
“I have something to complain about!” Logan stated.  
Scott replied. “Let’s hear it!”  
“I didn’t have my honeymoon with my husband, yet!” Logan smirked. “I would like to take one!”  
Scott kissed Logan, on his lips. “Sure, anywhere you want. But next time we have sex, I would like to be the bottom.”  
Logan licked his lips as he felt his second wind coming in. “How about now?”


End file.
